


safe in your arms

by minhyukies (chrobins)



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Cock Warming, Hand Jobs, M/M, Making Love, Naked Cuddling, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 01:32:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14683641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrobins/pseuds/minhyukies
Summary: have some soft yuto and jinho indulging in one another on a sweet evening alone





	safe in your arms

Jinho takes comfort in the feeling of Yuto completely surrounding him. His back is pressed right into Yuto’s chest, where he fits so perfectly. Even though he’s on his side, and even though he can’t see Yuto...Jinho feels absolutely wonderful. “Mmm.” Jinho hums softly as Yuto kisses the back of his neck, slicking up his cock before pressing against Jinho. “Want you inside, Yuto…” He sighs softly as Yuto’s free hand slides through his hair.

 

“Okay.” Yuto adds, voice as soft as his sweet touches. He guides his cock into Jinho, slowly rolling his hips with one easy slide. They both groan softly as Yuto bottoms out, his skin flush with Jinho. “Jinho…” Yuto breathes softly, his hand sliding up Jinho’s leg and his sides to wrap gently across Jinho’s torso.

 

“You’re so deep…” Jinho moans ever so slightly, leaning his head against the pillows. Yuto takes advantage, kissing along Jinho’s pale expanse of skin, tasting every inch. “I could just stay like this.” Jinho adds with a soft smile. “But I want Yuto to cum…” He giggles, red cheeked, reaching up to hold onto Yuto’s strong arm. 

 

Yuto sighs with every shift of their bodies, Jinho’s walls squeezing him so tight despite the easy glide into his boyfriend. He loves to stay like this, pressed close to Jinho, pressed deep inside him, and sharing their intimate space like this. But he too wants Jinho to cum, wants him to feel so good and call out his name. “I’m all yours.”

 

His hand slides down Jinho’s smooth torso, taking a light hold of his hip to steady himself. Yuto nuzzles Jinho’s neck, fingers fiddling with his hair. He’s patient; hell, they’re both patient. If Jinho really wanted to, they’d stay pressed like this for hours. But Jinho doesn’t want that right now; maybe later when he’s all sated and sticky. “ _ Move, Yuto.” _

 

Jinho’s whisper is enough, and Yuto’s hips slowly retreat from Jinho’s warmth before pushing back in just as slow. They both moan at the sweet press, the way Jinho shivers as he’s filled again. “Jinho.” Yuto sighed, holding on tight as he gently and slowly rocks into his lover.

 

“Ah...just like that, Yuto…” Jinho presses his hips back even more, moaning softly every time Yuto slid in. “A-ah...Yuto…”

 

Yuto groans at the feeling of Jinho squeezing onto him, whimpering his name so sweetly. He peppers even more kisses as his hips move slowly, reaching for Jinho as much as he can. He doesn’t snap his hips, just slowly rolling to not hurt his lover and yet still give him that sweet friction to bring him over. “Is it good? Do I feel good?” 

 

“Y-yes, Yuto. It’s so good.” Jinho whimpers, pushing his torso up just a little so he can turn his neck to the side. With Yuto’s handsome face in view, he can’t help but smile. Without having Jinho asking, Yuto already knows that the older boy wants. He leans close to kiss Jinho, still fucking him so sweetly. 

 

Yuto feels his body warm so pleasantly, his orgasm building slowly. He groans between kisses, stopping once as he’s flush with Jinho to catch his breath. “Jinho…” He breathes, letting Jinho;s tongue work his mouth open as taste him. They moan into each other’s mouth, relishing in the sweet press of their naked bodies against each other.

 

As they kiss, Yuto slides his free hand down Jinho’s torso again, slowly holding Jinho’s cock in his hand. “A-ah, Y-yuto…” Jinho shivers at the contact, trying to keep his hips still. “You’re going to make me cum…” He still leans in for more kisses, capturing Yuto’s lips as the younger male moves his hips again, still the same pace.

 

But now Yuto strokes Jinho’s cock, hand and hips moving in tandem as Jinho moans between kisses. “I’m close…” Yuto sighs, groaning as Jinho’s walls clamp tight even tighter. It’s almost too much, but then Jinho moans his name so sweetly, body shivering with absolute delight, and Yuto can’t hold it in anymore.

 

Yuto thrusts one last time with a little more force, pressing as deep inside Jinho as he can as he cums. But his hand doesn’t stop, stroking Jinho even though Yuto is shivering with each spurt of cum. Jinho’s walls clamp even tighter as the sticky feeling. “A-ah...Yuto...don’t stop, baby. Feels so good...feels so good...so deep and thick…” His hand joins Yuto’s, stroking his slick cock until Jinho is crying out for his lover and making a sticky mess of their hand and his stomach.

 

It’s too much but just right. Jinho whimpers and shivers as Yuto’s hand coaxes him through his climax, his own ass full of Yuto’s cock and his sticky cum. His sensitive walls clamp down tight, his body thrumming with such a pleasant energy that Jinho wants to bathe in it. And Yuto’s heavy breaths and moans for him are even more pleasing to hear.

 

“Yuto…” Jinho calls out breathily, turning his neck again. And Yuto doesn’t need to be asked once; he cups Jinho’s face with a sticky hand, gasping softly as their lips meet. And just like before, the climax of their love-making dies down and they settle in that comfortable slowness of everything. Their kisses turn softer, sweeter, just pressing lips together because it feels right. 

 

“Jinho…” Yuto moans between kisses, his hand gliding up and down Jinho’s sides, making him feel warm and safe again. And though he’s soft now, still being inside Jinho makes him feel completely connected, and he doesn’t want to let Jinho go. And thankfully, neither does Jinho.

 

Jinho smiles, letting Yuto kiss all over his face. No matter what they do together, Jinho knows there’s no one else who can make him feel this way. “Yuto-yah...don’t let go of me please.” His voice is small and quiet.

 

Yuto nods in understanding before his eyes go wide. “Oh.” He reaches back to Jinho’s face, wiping off the cum he left there earlier. “Sorry.” He says calmly, sucking on his fingers until it’s all away. Maybe he did it on purpose, maybe not, but the sight makes Jinho turn bright red and turn his head away, glad his back is to Yuto. “I won’t let go.” Yuto adds once they’re snuggled back together, naked bodies pressed together, still connected intimately.

 

Their breaths eventually slow, evening out as the sun dips down below the horizon and there’s no warm glow emanating from the slightly cracked blinds. But with Yuto’s arms around him, not even the sun could rival this warmth. 

 

“Earlier...you just licked up my cum like it was nothing.” Jinho comments later as they’re slowly drifting off.

 

Yuto hums, trying to form an answer. “I wasn’t thinking.” There’s another pause of silence. “It doesn’t taste bad.” Jinho coughs. “It just tastes like you.” Jinho buries his face in his hands, very thankful Yuto can’t see him. “You swallow all the t—”

 

“S-stop!” Jinho laughs a little, taking Yuto’s arm and wrapping it tighter around his body. “No more talking like that.” He adds, smiling when Yuto too laughs along. Not pressing into Jinho’s embarrassment any more, Yuto settles his chin on Jinho’s shoulder, nuzzling his neck softly. Jinho falls asleep to the feeling of Yuto’s soft breath over his skin, an ever present reminder that Yuto is his and not going anywhere. 

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me what you thought!


End file.
